Talk:תיבת משה
ok . one point. if you wanted to translate ark moses to hebrew. the propare translation is : תיבת משה and nots what written now. see :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noah%27s_Ark Gnume (talk) 13:41, September 7, 2014 (UTC) just got home and looked at the picture. the hebrew wards are typed backword as hebrew is written from right to left un like english that is written from left to right. any comments ? Gnume (talk) 20:34, September 7, 2014 (UTC) hello ? Gnume (talk) 14:07, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea why I did not notice your comments. September 7 good advice- I fix the Arks Name thanks VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 22:17, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorry of overlooking the comment but there were no comments for so long, I thought you might have left. Great to see that it isn't so VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 22:18, October 2, 2014 (UTC) fixed (previous comment by Vanessa Ravencroft) its not really fixed. look at the latter order. its backwards. when you want to type in hebrew you need to swith the text box in the graphic program from LTR typing to RTL typing to writ or copy hebrew correctly. sorry. if i insulted you. Gnume (talk) 07:23, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Insulted me? I did not feel insulted by you since I know you. What made you think I felt insulted? VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 07:44, October 3, 2014 (UTC) renamed the page. some pepole fell insulted if i correct their spelling. Gnume (talk) 08:30, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Gnume we are way past that, I consider you a friend and you can correct anything and point out anything...I thought you knew that! VR ok. thanks. and as i was saying the hebrew text in the image is wrong as it is typed backword currently. Gnume (talk) 21:13, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Better? Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 22:23, October 3, 2014 (UTC) nope. sadly. the backwards i was talking about is the letters inside the words are backward not the word order. that was correct. Gnume (talk) 23:58, October 3, 2014 (UTC) btw. what image editing program do you use ? Gnume (talk) 00:00, October 4, 2014 (UTC) I use Adobe Photoshop mostly, sometimes I use Corel Draw If you type the words I can copy and paste them VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 06:16, October 4, 2014 (UTC) before copy and pasting hebrew you need to enable LTR and set the text field to LTR. here are the relevant tutorials : http://helpx.adobe.com/photoshop/using/arabic-hebrew.html https://forums.adobe.com/thread/1315628 than you can just copy paste the title. Gnume (talk) 16:50, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Could you not simply post it here and I copy it in the image? VR not really as it is allready posted here in the correct order in few places. (the current title is one) what is wrong is the configured writing direction used in the text box. and thats needes to be done in your graphic program. Gnume (talk) 07:58, October 6, 2014 (UTC)